


Forever, and Please Don't Go

by clarissawrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarissawrites/pseuds/clarissawrites
Summary: After an argument, Kara comes home to apologize and ends up dancing in the kitchen with Lena at 1am.(My contribution to the @supercorpzine volume 3.)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 496





	Forever, and Please Don't Go

Kara takes a deep breath, hovering above the balcony. She can hear Lena moving around in the apartment and knows she’ll be listening for her arrival. Letting the air out of her lungs, she touches down, her boots thumping softly. Her cape flutters gently in the wind that comes from being so high up, and she purposely makes a little noise in the two steps it takes to cross to the door.

Forcing her shoulders to relax, she opens the sliding door and pushes aside the curtains to step in. It’s a beautiful fall evening—or morning, really, considering that it’s after 1 am—but Kara shuts and locks the glass pane of the balcony door behind her anyway. Some of the windows in the apartment are still open, something she’ll take care of before bed. Lena loves having the windows open in this kind of weather, but Kara insists they be closed for safety while they sleep.

Lena should be sleeping now—they both should—but even without Kara’s super senses, it’s clear that she’s not. A lamp is on in the living room, and soft jazz is playing from the record player in the corner. Kara’s eyes are drawn to the kitchen as she steps inside.

Standing in the glow of the light from above the sink, Lena’s washing the dishes. Her hair is down around her shoulders in damp waves, and she’s wearing one of Kara’s too-big sweatshirts with the sleeves rolled up. She turns when Kara comes in, offering her a small smile, one that doesn’t quite reach her eyes but is soft and apologetic anyway.

“You didn’t need to wait up,” Kara says, and then winces even before Lena’s brows draw together in a slight frown. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.” 

It’s uncharted territory for them. They haven’t had a proper fight like this since before they were officially together. Kara presses her lips into an apologetic grimace and waits for Lena to speak.

Lena’s hands are still in the soapy water to keep from dripping on the floor but she’s not actively washing anything anymore. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“Oh. Because of…”

“I was worried.”

Kara shakes her head, straightening, placating. “Nothing to worry about. A completely routine night. Perfectly safe and normal and…”

“I always worry.”

Kara’s shoulders droop. “Right.”

A muscle in Lena’s jaw jumps and she turns around to wash another dish, rinsing it and placing it on the rack. “But I also didn’t like how we left things,” she admits to the faucet.

“Me either,” Kara says softly, ducking her head. Her hands feel awkward at her sides and she clenches and unclenches her fists, twists her fingers in her cape and lets it go. 

Lena finishes the last dish and drains the sink, rinsing down the suds before grabbing a towel to dry her hands. She turns around to lean back against the counter. “Why don’t you go shower and then we can talk?” she offers, a quiet hopefulness in her face.

Kara nods, biting her lip. “I showered at the DEO, but I’ll go change.”

“Take your time,” Lena says quickly, and Kara understands it for the request that it is.

She walks to the bedroom and changes, slowly and without the use of super speed, into soft joggers and a long sleeved t-shirt, meticulously folding up her supersuit and cape and setting them in the designated spot of the closet. When she’s done, she runs her fingers through her hair and looks around the bedroom aimlessly, stalling just a little. She can hear Lena puttering around in the kitchen and takes a deep breath, pulling on a pair of fuzzy socks before stepping back out into the main area of the apartment.

Lena’s wiped down the counters and shuffled some pieces of mail together in a more organized fashion. As Kara approaches, the kettle on the stove starts to whistle and Lena turns, grabbing two mugs with tea bags already in them and pours the water. She hands one to Kara and wraps both her hands around her own, holding it just in front of her chin, arms pulled tight to her chest. 

“Hey,” she says softly, head ducked just a little, her eyes still holding Kara’s gaze.

“Hey,” Kara says back, a little tension bleeding from her shoulders. She lets out a small sigh, leaning back against the island countertop. 

“Rough night?” Lena asks, in a painful attempt at opening the conversation. Kara understands the feeling.

“Not too bad.”

Lena hums and takes a sip of her tea. She looks down, scratches her thumbnail at the rim of her mug. “I told Jess I won’t be in at all this weekend.” 

“Oh. Ok, that’s…but you have that project you wanted to work on. You said…”

Lena huffs out a humorless laugh, cutting her off, but Kara knows her well enough to know she’s not upset. “No, you were right, Kara.”

Kara frowns. “I didn’t mean…”

“I know. But you were right. It’s been too long. I’d take Monday too, but I have a meeting at 10:30 that can’t be pushed. I plan to be home early afternoon, though.”

“Ok.”

“I was hoping,” Lena pauses, bites at her lip, looks away. “I was hoping we could maybe go out. On a date or something, maybe tomorrow? It’s been a while.”

“Yeah. Yeah, that would be nice. I’ll talk to J’onn in the morning.”

Lena nods. She looks away, taking another sip of her tea.

“I’m not trying to tell you how to live, you know,” Kara says softly. “I just care about you, and from here, it looks like you’re working yourself into the ground.”

Lena’s lips curl into a soft smile, but she still doesn’t look at Kara. “I know. It’s just. Old habits, you know? I’m just still not used to someone caring like that. I’m not used to it mattering.”

Kara hears the hurt little girl underneath Lena’s words, even if Lena didn’t intend them:  _ I’m not used to mattering _ . 

“I’m not going to apologize for caring,” she says, stepping forward a bit more. “But I’ll try to not yell about it in the future.”

“And I’ll try not to yell about you being reckless, even if I wish you’d be more safe.”

Kara goes for teasing bravado, hoping to break a little of the tension. “Hey, I’m perfectly safe. I’m the girl of steel.”

“Even steel has a breaking point,” Lena says, her voice quiet and low as she meets Kara’s eye again. There’s so much fear there, fear that Kara wants to wrench away and throw into the sun, for Lena’s sake. 

Instead, she places her mug on the island counter and steps forward to take Lena’s from her hands and place it on the counter as well. When they are both free from hot liquid that could burn Lena’s skin, she opens her arms, waits for Lena’s non-verbal consent, and wraps her up in a tight hug. 

Lena hums in contentment, wrapping her own arms around Kara’s waist and leaning against her. “I’m glad you’re home,” she says, her words muffled by Kara’s shirt. 

Kara smiles. The song playing on the record fades, but they stay where they are as the next one starts, the piano and trumpet on the recording playing a series of easily recognizable notes, and eventually Louis Armstrong’s voice chimes in.

Lena starts to sway in Kara’s arms before the vocals have even started up, humming along when they do. Kara sways with her, tension ebbing from her body as they hold each other up.

Before Kara knows it, they’re dancing slowly, if it can be called dancing. Mostly they just hold each other and sway, turning in a tiny circle right there in the kitchen.

“ _ When you kiss me, heaven sighs _ ,” Louis Armstrong crones, and Lena turns her face into Kara’s shoulder, letting out a little puff of air onto her neck. They keep swaying and turning even after the last notes fade out and the next song starts. It’s a little more fast paced, but they continue to rock slowly.

“I love you,” Kara whispers.

“I know,” Lena replies, and her lips curl into a smile against Kara’s collarbone. Kara groans a little at the joke and Lena presses a kiss to her skin. “I love you too.”

“Let’s not fight anymore, ok? I don’t like fighting. Especially not with you.”

“Mmm. Ok.” Lena sighs again, her feet barely even shuffling to the music anymore. “No fighting.”

They sway for a long time, until the music ends and the record spins almost soundlessly at the end of its thread. Lena tightens her hold on Kara just a little and they stay there another few minutes until Kara feels herself sagging heavily into Lena and knows it would be better to not crush her onto the floor in the middle of their apartment. 

She scoops Lena into her arms, presses a kiss to her temple, and carries her off to bed.

* * *

Lena wakes to warmth and sun. It’s late, compared to when she normally rises anyway, and mid-morning rays spill across the bed. Kara snores softly beside her, the light illuminating her hair like a halo. Lena smiles, brushing a few strands back with a fingertip. 

She wants to curl back up next to Kara, to snuggle in her blissful warmth for a few more hours. But she’s hungry and she knows Kara will be ravenous when she wakes since she didn’t have a midnight snack last night. Besides, Lena can feel a caffeine headache coming on (ok, yes, she should probably cut back on the coffee too), and they’ve got plenty of free time today. They can snuggle later. 

She’s finished the pancakes and is starting on the eggs when Kara finally gets up and joins her, stepping into the kitchen with a yawn and wrapping warm arms around her from behind. She nuzzles her face into Lena’s neck, the soft lips against her skin making her giggle.

“You left,” Kara pouts. “Thought we were sleeping in today.”

Lena chuckles. “We did sleep in. It’s almost 11.”

“It’s Saturday.”

Lena plates the eggs and shuts off the burner, turning in Kara’s arms. She takes a step to the side and tugs Kara with her so she can lean back against the counter and not the stove. “Are you telling me you don’t usually get up until 11 on Saturdays?”

She used to know this sort of thing, back when they first got together, but now she’s almost always gone by 6:30, even on the weekends. There have only been a few times in their relationship when she’s done otherwise.

Kara tips her head forward until their foreheads are resting together. She’s sleepy and soft and Lena wonders why she stopped enjoying this version of her for so long. “Weekends are for sleeping in, silly. I’ve tried to tell you.”

Lena lifts her arms around Kara’s neck and leans up to press their lips together for a kiss. It’s lazy and slow and still ignites a fire in Lena’s belly. “You might have a point,” she says into Kara’s mouth, and Kara grins.

“Oh yeah? Maybe you should come back to bed and I’ll do my very best to convince you.”

Lena presses another quick kiss to her lips. “We can ‘sleep’ more later, darling. Breakfast first. I know you’re hungry.”

“This is why you’re my favorite,” Kara says, pulling away to sit down at the bar stool and accepting a plate piled high with pancakes, fruit, bacon and eggs. She shovels down nearly a third of her food before stopping for a drink of coffee, grinning across the counter at Lena. “We should fight more often, if this is the end result,” she teases.

Lena shakes her head, smiling at her fondly. “No fighting, remember?” She tips her head, contemplating. “But maybe we should dance in the kitchen at 2am more often.”

“Oh yeah? Why’s that?”

“Reminds me to appreciate the simple moments.” Her tone is light, but they both feel the weight of the words. 

Kara reaches her hand out to pull Lena’s fingers to her lips. “Anytime you want. I’ll always dance in the kitchen at 2am with you.”

“My hero,” Lena smirks, and Kara’s resounding laugh is everything. 


End file.
